


Daddy

by DaisyKwan (orphan_account)



Series: A.c.e smut [1]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crying, Face-Fucking, Fluff, I'm Sorry, It's at the end tho, Kinda praise kink???, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Sex Toys, Smut, What Have I Done, this is literally pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-05 20:25:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DaisyKwan
Summary: I'm bad at summaries but basically, Wowkwan have some nice sex and Byeongkwan seems like the types of person to cry after getting a good dicking so he ends up crying after sex. Dicc too good.Also, I'm mostly only writing this due to not being very good at writing smut and wanting to improve. Enjoy :)





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write smut often so I want to improve so here's this mess. The title is called "Daddy" but Bk doesn't actually call Sehyoon that, I just needed a title.
> 
> UNEDITED.

Byeongkwan sat on the bed breathing heavily as Sehyoon pulled out a box from inside the closet. He walked towards Byeongkwan, box in hand. He set the box down on the bed and Byeongkwan shook in anticipation, opening up the box Byeongkwan saw a bunch of different sex toys.  
  
"Pick one," Sehyoon said pointing the box. Byeongkwan smiled and looked inside the box, moving things around. He pulled out a big pink and white dildo, Byeongkwan looked over at Sehyoon and Sehyoon smirked grabbing a remote from the box.  
  
"What's that-oh," the dildo started vibrating in Byeongkwan's hand all thanks to the remote Sehyoon was controlling. "What do you want me to do?" Byeongkwan asked nervously. He and Sehyoon did have sex often but it's always different.  
  
"Fuck yourself," Sehyoon demanded coldly sending shivers down Byeongkwan's spine. Byeongkwan gulped and nodded slowly taking off his clothes; starting with his shirt, then moved his hands down his abs to his pants and underwear.  
  
His underwear hit the floor and his cock sprung up hitting his stomach. He reached into the box and pulled out the strawberry flavoured lube and squirted a generous amount onto his fingers. Byeongkwan turned so his back faced Sehyoon, he sat on his ankles and reached his hand under him and slowly inserted a finger. He moaned quietly as he started pumping his finger in and out of himself, he was easily able to add a second finger. Byeongkwan curled his fingers and he hit his prostate making him whimper.  
  
"You're doing so well, baby," Sehyoon complimented feeling all of Byeongkwan's soft moans and whimpers go straight to his dick.  
  
Byeongkwan added a third finger and he felt his hole start to burn slightly, he pulled the third finger out a little then back in. He did that until his ass stopped the slight burn, the burn wasn't painful; he just didn't like it when it burned slightly. Byeongkwan leaned forward so his face was buried in the sheets, showing more of his ass to Sehyoon. Byeongkwan heard Sehyoon groan and get up from his desk chair and make his way over to him. Byeongkwan started to pound his fingers into his prostate moaning loudly each time they hit it.  
  
Sehyoon leaned down so he was looking at the sweaty Byeongkwan who turned his head so his cheek was squished up against the bed. Byeongkwan had sweat beads coming down his forehead and drool coming down his chin. "Baby boy, I think you're stretched out enough to fuck yourself on that dildo, hmm?" Sehyoon smirked and Byeongkwan shook his head.  
  
"I-I n-need to c-cum, p-please," Byeongkwan moaned.  
  
"No, no cumming until I say you can,"  
  
"P-please, Sehyoon, please," Byeongkwan whined feeling the pool in his abdomen get warmer.  
  
"No," Sehyoon put his hand on Byeongkwan's hand that was working away on his ass making him unable to continue to finger himself. Byeongkwan whined loudly his fingers pressing into his prostate. Sehyoon took Byeongkwans fingers out and watched as his hole clenched around nothing. Byeongkwan felt his orgasm start to come down.  
  
"No, no, no," Byeongkwan cried out moving his other hand to jerk himself off. Sehyoon saw what he was doing and quickly grabbed his other hand.  
  
"Byeongkwan, I said no cumming,"  
  
"Sehyoon, please,"  
  
"No, baby. This was your idea and you insisted on it," Byeongkwan opened his mouth to say something then realized Sehyoon was right. This was his idea, he practicality begged Sehyoon to do this. "If you _really_ can't do it, use the safe word, okay?" Sehyoon said rubbing Byeongkwan's back, Byeongkwan nodded.  
  
Byeongkwan got up and grabbed the dildo and lube. Sehyoon sat against the headboard as Byeongkwan lubed up the dildo. Byeongkwan crouched over it and slowly slid down it, hissing at the stretch. "You take it so well, Kwan," Byeongkwan let out a sigh of relief as he bottomed out.  
  
"Fuck," Byeongkwan moaned throwing his head back as he rolled his hips, bouncing slightly. "Mhm," Sehyoon smirked and grabbed the remote turning it on the highest setting.

Byeongkwan's mouth fell open and his eyes closed. His hands frantically looking for something to grab, they found themselves a home in the sheets. Byeongkwan's breath was caught in his throat. The object inside him vibrated at a violent speed pressing against his prostate he recently found while rolling his hips. "S-seh-yoon, s-stop it. I'm- cum, s-stop," Byeongkwan stuttered breathlessly. The vibrating stopped and Byeongkwan was finally able to breathe. He let out a large breath of relief, his body was shining with sweat, his cock red and wet with pre-cum. Byeongkwan got off with shaky legs and fell next to Sehyoon. Sehyoon looked at Byeongkwan and he looked like he just had his life sucked out of him.  
  
"Do you want to suck my cock, baby?" Byeongkwan lifted his head and nodded eagerly. He got off the bed and immediately got on his knees. Sehyoon chuckled and stood in front of Byeongkwan. Byeongkwan licked his lips as he unbuttoned Sehyoon's jeans that were very obviously straining his dick. Pulling down his pants and underwear at the same time, Sehyoon's dick sprung up. Byeongkwan cupped his hand around the head and moved it through his long fingers, getting pre-cum all over his fingers and palm. He moved his hand up and down Sehyoon's cock, giving it a light squeeze now and then. Sehyoon moaned softly his hands in Byeongkwan's hair.  
  
Byeongkwan removed his hand and took Sehyoon whole tasting the salty substance on his tongue. He pulled back only to flatten his tongue on the tip, he moved his tongue back and forth on the slit before going back down. Byeongkwan bobbed his head, hollowing his cheeks as Sehyoon started thrusting into his mouth. Byeongkwan stopped moving and let Sehyoon abuse his throat. Sehyoon moved Byeongkwan's head so it was matching his thrusts.  
  
Byeongkwan felt Sehyoon's cock touch the back of his throat making him gag. Byeongkwan pulled back breathing heavy and started coughing. Sehyoon looked down at him and pet Byeongkwan's head. "Too rough?" Sehyoon asked and he just nodded not trusting his voice at the moment. He stopped coughing and wrapped his hand Sehyoon's cock again stoking him at a fast pace. Sehyoon's head fell back as Byeongkwan's mouth found its way back on the tip of his dick sucking on it gently twirling his tongue around it.

Soon Sehyoon's moans became louder and he was gripping Byeongkwan's hair tightly. "Shit, shit, shit. Kwan, I'm going to cum," Byeongkwan popped off.

"Then do it," he said then dived back onto Sehyoon sucking and licking like his life depended on it. Sehyoon groaned as his load shot into Byeongkwan's mouth, he watched Byeongkwan look up at him and swallow it then watched him open his mouth to show him.

"You're so fucking good, Byeongkwan," Sehyoon praised, Byeongkwan just smiled widely. "Get on your hands and knees on the bed," Byeongkwan quickly got up from the floor and got on his hands and knees on the bed like Sehyoon had said. Sehyoon grabbed the lube and squirted a generous amount onto his fingers and on Byeongkwan's nicely already stretched hole. Sehyoon circled the rim, Byeongkwan groaned impatiently and pushed his ass back. Sehyoon removed his finger from the rim and wrapped his hand around Byeongkwan's cock. Byeongkwan jerked back but Sehyoon held him still with his other arm, he pumped Byeongkwan fast and Byeongkwan soon became a moaning mess yet again.

"Cum-please-let me," Byeongkwan said breathlessly. Sehyoon pulled his hand away, Byeongkwan felt tears prickle his eyes as his third denied orgasm was coming down. Sehyoon rubbed Byeongkwan's lower abdomen putting a little pressure which made Byeongkwan jerk his hips forward.

"Just two more, okay?" Byeongkwan nodded his body still twitching from the denied orgasm. Sehyoon let go of Byeongkwan so he was back on his hands and knees. He moved his hand back to Byeongkwan's ass and slid in a finger and then immediately the second finger. Sehyoon pumped his fingers in and out of Byeongkwan, curling them every so often hitting all the right places. Byeongkwan arched his back, showing Sehyoon more of him. Sehyoon curled them to the side hitting his prostate and Byeongkwan let out a high pitched moan and grasped the sheets. Sehyoon kept thrusting his fingers into it while Byeongkwan's mouth was open, a pile of drool spilling out of his mouth into his chin and sheets. With each thrust, Byeongkwan moved his hips back to met Sehyoon's thrusts. 

Sehyoon stopped moving his fingers and held them onto his prostate ever slightly curling into to making Byeongkwan feel dizzy. "Mh so good," Byeongkwan moaned his eyes rolling back as he felt the familiar heat in his stomach pool. Sehyoon pulled out his fingers once more and Byeongkwan wanted to cry. He _needed_ to cum, so badly.

"One more, baby," Sehyoon told Byeongkwan while slathering his dick with lube. He pushed in and let the warmth welcome him, it took him everything in him  _not_ to absolutely  _destroy_ Byeongkwan's ass. Sehyoon leaned forward and kissed his back and rubbed his hips. He started off slow,  _painfully_ slow; Byeongkwan pushed his ass back on Sehyoon.

"Fucking faster then that, _please_ ," Byeongkwan said feeling frustrated. Sehyoon pulled out so his only the crown was inside then snapped his hips forward making Byeongkwan move forward due to the amount of force. Sehyoon pounded into Byeongkwan and Byeongkwan kept letting out high pitched moans and whines. Byeongkwan's breathing got faster when he felt his orgasm build up. "Gon- cu- yeah," Byeongkwan sobbed choking on his saliva hoping Sehyoon would understand. Sehyoon pulled out as soon as he said that and held him up as yet another orgasm was denied. Byeongkwan felt so tired, but he wanted- no he really did need to cum.

Sehyoon grabbed a condom from the nightstand and opened the packaging rolling it onto himself. He put a little more lube on and laid down next to Byeongkwan. Byeongkwan looked at him out of breath and slowly got up and carefully popped a squat on his cock. He stayed there a minute trying to get some energy, Sehyoon grabbed his hips and started bouncing him. Byeongkwan put his hands on Sehyoon's chest and closed his eyes when he started to bounce by himself and hit his prostate. Byeongkwan felt Sehyoon's hand wrap around his dick and pump him fast, running his thumb over the slit. Byeongkwan felt his orgasm build up again, he had tears spilling from his eyes as he came. White spirts going all over his and Sehyoon's chest. Sehyoon came a second time into the condom at the same time as Byeongkwan came. 

Byeongkwan pushed off of Sehyoon and plopped down beside him tears still falling from his face. Sehyoon reached over and grabbed Byeongkwan's dick again and started stroking him fast making him thrash from oversensitivity and sob even harder. Soon Byeongkwan came again; he tried to move Sehyoon's hand away from his limp cock but Sehyoon kept stroking him. "S-stop, it hurts," Byeongkwan sobbed, his body shaking and twitching.

"Safe word?"

"No," Sehyoon continued to pump Byeongkwan, his third orgasm hitting him like a hurricane. His back arched off the bed as more of his load squirted all over Sehyoon's hand and him. Byeongkwan confused Sehyoon sometimes, he would say stop so Sehyoon would ask him for the safe word and Byeongkwan would reject him. Sehyoon kept running his thumb over the slit and Byeongkwan gasped and grabbed Sehyoon's hands taking them off of his dick as he came again. "Stop, please stop. Cats, cats, cats, please, it's too much, cats, I'm done," Byeongkwan sobbed loudly feeling his dick start to throb and body twitch once again.

Eventually, Byeongkwan stopped crying, when he did Sehyoon poked his dick. Byeongkwan slapped his hand and covered his dick with his hand. "Nooo," Byeongkwan tittered and Sehyoon began to jokingly move his hand back to Byeongkwan's dick, which he earned another slap. Sehyoon got up and walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

"C'mon, let's go," Sehyoon said. Byeongkwan slowly got up and walked with Sehyoon to the bathroom. He hopped into the shower and cleaned himself as Sehyoon switched bedding. As he was washing his hair Sehyoon came in and started cleaning himself as well.

 

Byeongkwan laid on the bed exhausted as all hell and Sehyoon came and dropped an arm over Byeongkwan's torso and threw a leg over him cuddling him. "How was it?" Sehyoon asked.

"Amazing," Byeongkwan replied grabbing Sehyoon's hand and kissing it. Sehyoon heard his phone go off so he turned around and grabbed it off the nightstand.

_Donghun: Y'all done yet? Can we come home? We're tired._

_Me: Yeah, you can come home_

Sehyoon chuckled and put his phone back going back to cuddling Byeongkwan. Byeongkwan whined and Sehyoon looked at him. "What?"

"I wanna spoon,"

"Then let's spoon. Turn on your side," Byeongkwan smiled happily and turned on his side. Sehyoon tittered and spooned Byeongkwan. "Happy?"

"Very,"

"Good night, I love you,"

"Good night, I love you too," Sehyoon kissed Byeongkwan's neck and laid there a minute or two trying to sleep. Within the first minute, he heard soft snores coming from Byeongkwan. Sehyoon smiled and kissed his neck again.

"You truly are a baby boy," Sehyoon chuckled then closed his eyes falling asleep soon after.


End file.
